


when the night calls

by Bugkun



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0, fft0
Genre: M/M, WIP, love my rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugkun/pseuds/Bugkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always been a bright smile in the storm of war. now he was raw a maelstrom, a cacophony of anger and sorrow. Emotions rising in his voice and eyes that none had ever seen, had never even thought jack had these worlds, these universes of feeling inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how sweetly she does

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lazy so this wont update often also unbeta'd so please excuse any errors

It happened too quickly, he hadn't even processed the movement before the dracobaltian's teeth had clamped upon his shoulder. He struggled against the vice grip the monster had him in, its hand around his neck and the jaw on his shoulder.

It was futile though, his small frame couldn't meet the ground, and even in all his strength he was unable to pry the jaw away. It seemed an eternity before the lack of air brought suffocating darkness to the corners of his eyes, a numbness settled into his bones, the feeling of being eaten alive less prominent now, the guttural fear, the choking, his burning lungs all he could focus on.

With his last dregs of oxygen he choked out a name, the only one he could think of. even though he knew he couldn't be heard, he still desperately hoped. With one last lethargic blink he succumbed to the surrounding pitch, as it weighed on him like tar.

_"J-Jack..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chapter finally, enjoy. also talk to me on twitter if you'd like @bugkun!!

Jack was reeling, Eight was taking too long. _Shouldn't he have been back by now? He was only scouting, unlike Cinque or Nine and hell, even **Cater** at times, Eight wouldn't start a fight without them. Especially not against these monsters, they where too strong and unpredictable, eight **wouldn't** do it on his own. The awful though occurred to him, Eight wasn't hurt was he? He could more than handle himself in any fight, even with an unkown variable like this, couldn't he_? Jack's eyes scanned the surrounding cavern walls, the longer he sat with Nine the closer they seemed to grow and the more claustrophobic he felt.

"Hey, Nine" he whispered, hitting the others shoulder to garner his attention " ve'you heard anything? do you think Eight's alright?" he pestered the older, sitting against a wall behind him.

"I didn't hear nothin', doesn't mean anything though. the little dude's pretty quiet when he wants to be, we can go check ve'course, I'm pretty partial to bashing some heads in!" he stated in his usual brash tones, climbing to his feet. Jack nodded , and they started in the direction eight had disappeared in.

 

 As they rounded the corner into a cyan lit cavern, Jacks heart jumped to his throat. On the ground lay Eight surrounded by a gaggle of the monsters from before, all tearing at some part of his body. The smell of rot and blood hung heavy in the air among the sounds of ripping and biting.

In a flash Murasame was in his hand as he moved stoically forward, as not to attract the beasts attention. perhaps though ,he was trying to hide the white hot rage that washed over him, shook his entire being. it was a vain attempt to drown that, let his blade talk because, _oh he knew_ , if he spoke even a word he **would not, could not** stay silent until his anger drained away and sadness gave front . _he would not ever let something as small and pitiful as his voice betray him when he was, no had to be so much **stronger**_. so he let animosity cloud his vision and guide his blade as he felled anything in his way.

He did not stop, not until Nine knocked him flat on his back and every hot breath and angry grunt left his chest in one gasping cry. not till then did jack notice the fat tears rolling down his cheeks, the way his chest felt like it was burning, the blood coating his hands and sword.

Jack pushed himself onto his back, frantically looking around for Eight, scrambling to get up and get any closer to the boy. As he fell to his knees his jaw simultaneously dropped, gaping wide at the gory mess that Eight's legs, chest and shoulder had been reduced to. he gingerly picked the brunette up, wary of his shoulder. He listened to the ragged breathing each breath tore at jacks own lungs, he bowed his head closer to Eight's own and fought back tears.

Not moving from his position he asked  "N-Nine" he coughed trying to cover the tremor in his voice " Can you heal him? I-is he still....?" he pratically pleaded, in his ragged, worn down voice.

For the first time Nine was in shock, he had- no one had ever seen the happy-go-lucky Jack in such a state of distress, he'd always been a bright smile in the storm of war. now he was raw a maelstrom, a cacophony of anger and sorrow. Emotions rising in his voice and eyes that none had ever seen, had never even **thought** jack had these worlds, these _universes_ of feeling inside of him. Yet now unlike ever before they where evident, and they overflowed, it was as if jack was pouring every ounce of emotion he had into eight, like that alone could bring him back.

Nine nodded, kneeling in front of the two he began, _hoping, praying_ that Eight was retrievable

 

**Author's Note:**

> can i use dregs like that?? is it succumbed or succame? this is what i think about at 3 am. chapter two should be out whenever


End file.
